Kim Ill
Kim Ill is a professional wrestler and hip hop recording artist currently under contract to Next Generation Wrestling.__FORCETOC__ Background Kim Soo-jin was born to be a famous concert pianist. Sadly, as he was born in Communist North Korea, he would never meet his true destiny. When he was 8 years old, the government decided that since he had such nimble fingers, Kim would be perfectly suited to disarming South Korean land mines (and replacing them with North Korean ones because obviously land mines are discerning) in the Demilitarized Zone. He was highly successful at his task, surviving for six years while witnessing no less than four dozen of his schoolyard chums blown into smithereens. At the age of 14, disillusioned by the Communist dictatorship (and freaked the **** out by watching nearly 50 people blown up), Kim defected and escaped into South Korean, using his intimate knowledge of the DMZ minefield to plot his route to freedom. After growing up under an oppressive regime, the sudden exposure to freedom and Western culture blew young Kim's mind. He became fascinated with hip-hop music and culture, and his musical aspirations and love shifted from Mozart and Chopin to NWA and Tupac. He decided that he would move to America and become a famous hip-hop artist, though he had little success in this mission for over ten years. Eventually, by sheer luck and happenstance, he was picked up by an American music agent named Jan Janek (a Polish-American sausage maker who owned a string of delis in Washington State and dabbled in the music industry as a hobby). Jan suggested that Kim needed some kind of gimmick or hook to make him stand out in the overcrowded hip-hop scene. He suggested two options: Either be gunned down in a drive-by, or become a famous professional wrestler. After much deliberation, Kim chose the second option. Current After feuding with Slater Frost for several weeks, Kim took some time off to record more music for his upcoming album, and to recover from the numerous concussions he suffered during the rivalry. Kim made his triumphant return at Last Call XIII, defeating Nicholas Black and making himself a target for the Empire. He also took part in the Main Event as a special referee trying to impress Professor Erica Summeroff , but he eventually botched that plan as well. In Wrestling Wrestling Style: "High" Flyer. Kim is terrified of heights, but his agent insists he wrestle a high-flying style because "Asians should do that flippy s***." Therefore the majority of Kim's moves are dropkicks to the knee and jumping clotheslines to the midsection. In big matches, he may climb to the first or second turnbuckle. He once did a moonsault by accident. Signature Moves: The W.L.E. - With his opponent prone on the canvas, Kim runs the ropes, twice jumping over his victim before stopping above his shoulders on the second pass, then he gives himself three self-high fives, does a little pony dance and then finally hits the saddest-looking legdrop in the business. If it hits at all, it usually just lands on the opponent's arm or shoulder with virtually no impact. If you can do a legdrop in slow motion, this is it. ''Rule 34 ''- Beef Wellington's Flying Ass Punch. Finisher: The Pyongyang Kick - Tanahashi-style sling blade. As this is this only move Kim can execute effectively, he will usually use it five or six times per match. It is not his finisher because when he hits it the match is over; it is his finisher because statistically speaking it is usually the last move he uses in a match because he uses it so often. Match History #Kim debuted on April 9, 2013 at nGw Last Call VIII, defeating "The Hollow Point" Slater Frost in a Debut Parking Lot Brawl after accidentally running him over with a car. #On April 23, 2013 at nGw Last Call IX, Kim defeated "The Iron Bear" Joe Ghaven . At the same event, Kim was scheduled to perform his first single "Parking Lot of My Love" but he was attacked on stage by Slater Frost. #Kim placed 4th in the nGw Anniversary Anarchy Full-Roster Battle Royal on May 8, 2013 after being elminated by Desmond Cross . Kim spent most of the match battling Slater Frost, and successfully eliminated Frost shortly before Cross took him out. Kim actually pinned Frost after Cross knocked him out. #Kim was defeated on May 22, 2013 at nGw Last Call X by Slater Frost in a Spider's Web Match (Now With More Cowbell!) #Kim pinned Nicholas Black on July 2, 2013 at nGw Last Call XIII after botched interference from the Empire. At the same event, Kim acted as Special Guest Referee for the main event Brass Ring Title Match between Slater Frost and Rob Riot . Erica Summeroff instructed Kim to make sure Frost lost, but Kim felt guilty for cheating and gave up the plan, so Summeroff knocked out Kim to put him out of the match. Title History None Music Career Kim currently has two singles available on iTunes and as a special CD releases at the nGw Tiny Lister Arena Gift Shop: Parking Lot of My Love and Accidental Three-Way. Trivia *Kim met Antonio Inoki at "Collision in Korea" in Pyongyang in 1995 when he was just 12 years old. When introduced to the Japanese wrestling legend, the only question young Kim asked was "Who sings your entrance music?" *Wears a cowbell around his neck as a trophy from his first match in the parking lot of the Lister Arena. *His agent Jan Janek owns a chain of delis and is known as the Kielbasa King of Washington - If you've eaten a sausage at a Mariners' game, you've had Jan's meat in your mouth. *Kim Ill was nicknamed the "Cock Master" after winning a cock fighting tournament in Tijuana, Mexico (yes, he was wrestling roosters) *Kim has two younger sisters, currently working in a brothel in Thailand *Kim's father was found dead wearing women's underwear with a bullet hole in the back of his head *Has a phobia of heights and spiders *As a youth, he had an encouter with a 7-foot tall homosexual talking canary. No one believes his story, and he served some time in a psychiatric facility due to the experience. *Kim has suffered numerous concussions in his short wrestling career as is prone to black-outs and short-term memory loss. Category:Workers